Autonomous driving systems, or driving systems with automated driver assistance mechanisms, may be required to be capable of a fast-boot, which may require a boot-up process to be sufficiently complete, such that a corresponding application may be initiated within a predetermined duration of initializing a boot operation. For example, it is known to require the rear-view camera to be operational within two seconds of initializing a boot operation or to perform service discovery within a predetermined time after initializing a boot. Related to the fast-boot requirement, it is known to overwrite or “scrub” DRAM memory before system operation. Furthermore, Error Correction Code (ECC) DRAM memory, which provides a function safety measure against potential memory channel errors, necessitates scrubbing DRAM memory before using. This memory scrubbing may be a comparatively slow process that demands a significant portion of the timing budget corresponding to the predetermined period after startup. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the time that memory scrubbing requires within the startup timing budget.